binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Elves
The Lunar Elves are those who were ‘bleached’ by the Moon spirit Lün’e at the beginning of the Great Division of the Tribal Elves. Appearance Lunar elves are dramatically pale, their skin ranging from startling porcelain to almost a light icy blue. Hair can be black and various shades of blue are not uncommon, and human hair colors are not unheard of, but are found to be extremely rare. Their eyes may be what connect them to most of their elven brethren – usually blue or green, but in some circumstances brown has been seen. They share the trademark of the elven species, the elongated ears, but seem to take it a step further in that the common lunar elf will on average have an ear length of about four to five inches, and six is not unheard of, compared to the wood elves’ slight point. They tend to be on the taller side when compared to humans and prefer areas of high elevation with open views of the night sky. It is fairly common that when away from their home, for every inch of their skin to be covered even around their eyes. In the moonlight, their skin holds a luminescent property, appearing to glow. Behavior Lunar elves in general, do not intermingle with other races. But do not think that this is because they hold a belief that they are better. Over the centuries they have witnessed many atrocities and they simply wish to avoid such things from happening to them. Although one should not be fooled into thinking that they are docile, if given reason, they see no problem in killing, maiming, torturing…they simply choose to resolve things peacefully, most of the time. EverSpring EverSpring, lies to the southeast of the Apotheosis Desert boarding the coastline. Most find the terrain to be quite treacherous in its mountainous features, but within the outcropping lays a magically sealed forest. A region probably a fourth of the size of the Northern Peaceland Commonwealth, it is home to what is estimated to be 90% of the remaining Lunar Elf population. As there are various outcroppings of long demolished forts across Orelisle, those who resided outside its boarders have found themselves retreating to the relative safety of the forest in the wake of the War. As its name implies the climate within the forest has remained in the season of spring for almost 1000 solstices. The entrances and exits are underground tunnels to various levels of the mountains outside. They are not guarded for it is believed by the Elders that the location remains unknown to the Solar. There are no strict rules on the entry and exiting of EverSpring but those who leave tend to not return, just as those who come tend not to leave. Society After the Division, the lines of the Clans blurred within Lunar society and a familial dynasty ruling in a theocentric manner was formed. The Eldest Elder, Mar’than – father to Sa’Söng, the current Eldest Elder - had been solely responsible for the changes, after rising to claim control after the passing of the final Chosen – Clänn. Under the Eldest, lays the Elders who are still chosen in the ways of the Tribal, but it is the children of the Eldest who rise to the position upon the death of the current, regardless of age, wisdom, or experience. EverSpring is further divided into thirteen small towns, said to be a recreation of the Tribal clans and are named as such. The town that holds the name of Skapare, is the closest the Lunar come to having a city. It is the religious hub of the race – dedicated to Lün’e. Under the Elders are the revered Monks, simply referred to as Sungbaedul, or worshippers, although their actual title is the Worshippers of the Night’s Guiding Light. After 50 solstices, children are given the option to pursue a common career – teacher, store keep, blacksmith, etc. - but more often than not are pushed into the path of warrior. As the life spans tend to be long, Mar’than exacted a commandment on the number of children born. No more than fifty within twice as many solstices. As this was brought into creation in the height of Lunar there was no question, but as the race makes its way towards extinction at the hands of their one-time brethren, many have come to question way this has not been eliminated. Category:Elves Category:Races